Leon Hernandez
Leon Hernandez (born Leonard Perez) is a current gen character. His faceclaim is David Castañeda. Biography Personal information Leon Hernandez was born in Balm, Florida. He is the only son of Hannibal and Kelsey Perez. He was later adopted by Marko Hernandez. He has two adopted brothers, Dante and Andy. He is married to Darya Hernandez. During the current gen time period, he is a Homeland Security agent and is a member of the Anti-WIN Joint Task Force. Losing and gaining family Leon's birth parents, Hannibal and Kelsey, were killed in a car accident when he was two years old. He was put into the foster system soon after. He bounced around a lot of different foster homes over the years until eventually he ended up in one that seemed it would be permanent, but it was abusive. They were very neglectful and eventually, he ran away. He ended up living on the street on his own for a few weeks. One day, a few weeks after he ran away, he met Andy Hernandez. He had been sitting in the mouth of an alleyway when Andy walked up to him and asked him if he wanted to share the ice cream he had just gotten. They started talking and sharing the ice cream and bonding. Andy's father and brother approached and realized that Leon was all on his own, and they decided to help him. They brought him to group home run by the Florida Social Services. A few weeks later, Andy's father Marko went back so that he could foster Leon. He brought Leon home, and for the first time that Leon could remember, he was in a loving home. About a year later, Marko officially adopted Leon. Kidnapping of Andy At the end of Andy's service with the Air Force Reserve as a pilot, a terrorist working with WIN named Anders attacked the base where Andy was, they killed the rest of the Air Force people there and kidnapped him because of his position as a Homeland Security agent and a member of the Anti-WIN Joint Task Force. Leon and the rest of the task force took great lengths to find where they were holding Andy. When they eventually did, he and Booker executed a covert operation to rescue him. Booker teleported them in and did a bit of overwatch while Leon freed Andy. When Leon got to him, Andy was barely conscious. When they were attempting to find Andy, they discovered that Anders was a former MI-6 agent who went rogue because he is a very strong telepath and starting using his ability to hurt and torture others. The rescue operation led to a physical confrontation with Anders himself. Anders began using his ability to hurt and debilitate Leon. It stirred something in Andy as he began to come to consciousness, and as he began to attempt to help Leon, Anders began turning that on him so he was hurting both of them. Soon after, Booker arrived in the room they were in, and began to fight Anders. Anders then turned the full force of his ability on Booker. But Booker was able to pretty much throw Anders through a wall and get the three of them home. Leon was unaware of why at the time, but Booker was able to do it because of the deal he made with the god Apollyon so that he could live after Isaiah Ardelean siphoned a bit of Abrams' essence and put it in Booker, and it almost killed him. Relationships * Andres Hernandez - Adopted brother * Clara Davenport - Sister in-law * Dante Hernandez - Adopted brother * Darya Hernandez - Wife * Elias Hernandez - Nephew * Hannibal Perez - Father † * Julian Hernandez - Nephew * Kelsey Perez - Mother † * Marko Hernandez - Adopted father Category:Current Gen Category:Homeland Security Category:Anti-WIN Joint Task Force